1. Field of Invention
This is a type of brush having plural tuft sections hinged together and an optional protective cover when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, hair brushes with longer bristles, whether foldable or not, were too bulky and rigid for carrying neatly in a bag, case, or pocket.